Touchingly Sweet
by Dayaine
Summary: One blushing Rei plus one happy Nagisa equals a Touchingly Sweet Story! Nagisa X Rei: Where Rei learns that innocent faces hide devious minds, and Nagisa learns how delicious chocolate can be!
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the author: I do not own in any way, shape or form, the anime, manga or any of the characters from Free!**

* * *

Walking in on Makoto attempting to explain sex and babies to Haru was not very high on the list of things Rei had thought he'd be doing today. To be quite honest, it didn't make the list at all.

And if he'd had his way, he'd have discreetly backed up and…well…gone far far away until it was over.

But he didn't.

And if anyone asked him why, he'd have to say that it was all Nagisa's fault.

"First of all, babies don't come from the…cabbage patch."

Did Makoto really just say that?

Rei blinked, thinking. Is that where Haru thought they came from?

Oh dear. He pitied Makoto right now. He really did.

"Babies come from…well, when a man and a woman…they come from…sex," Makoto finally stuttered out.

And what…

Rei twitched.

What the heck did Nagisa think he was doing?!

* * *

Nagisa smiled sweetly when Haru noticed him. It seemed as though Makoto wasn't doing a very good job at explaining things to Haru. It was obvious. Makoto really needed help, and Nagi being Nagi, decided to give it to him.

Hmm, now, how to explain sex… Haru would probably do best with examples, so…

Ah ha!

Twining one finger from each hand together, Nagisa tried demonstrating sex with finger… people?

At Haru's clueless look, Nagi tried again.

"And…sex is…sex is…where, uh…" Makoto trailed off.

Forming a circle with the fingers on one hand, he then proceeded to thrust a finger in and out. Surely Haru would get the connection.

Makoto continued, "A man and a woman love each other very much, so they…um…they express that love."

Haru just looked even more confused.

"Oh, but it doesn't have to be a man and a woman. It could, uh, it could be a man and a man, or well, you know…"

Trying in vain, Nagisa tried simulating with two fingers. But…Haru once again failed to understand the sheer genius of his finger puppet sex education simulation.

"And sex isn't a bad thing if it's with someone you care about…and you're…ready…and uh…prepared…yeah…"

* * *

"Haru, are you listening?" Makoto frowned.

Haru had looked confused almost immediately after he'd started talking. He was about to ask the boy if he had any questions when he realized that Haru wasn't even looking at him.

Following his friend's gaze, he found Nagisa, whom he was going to throttle for his finger puppet interpretations of the very serious matter he'd been tasked with explaining to Haru, and Rei, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else, and he probably would have been too, if Nagi wasn't blocking the exit.

And then he realized. They'd heard him. Explaining sex. To Haru.

* * *

Haru watched, surprised, when Makoto brushed past Nagi leaving him with a hasty goodbye.

Well, ok then.

"Haru, why was Mako trying to explain that stuff to you?"

Huh? What stuff? Oh, that.

"Uh, he said Rin had told him to."

"I see. Well, that's ok then. Since he had to leave, why don't I explain everything, so Rin won't be mad, ok?"

The innocent, angelic expression on his friend's face had him agreeing without thought. He didn't want Rin to be mad. After all, he was probably already mad about Haru throwing him out last weekend without a reason. Well, he had a reason, but Rin didn't know that.

"And Rei can come with us, too. We can have a sleepover! My parents are out of town anyway, so this way I won't have to stay by myself. Isn't this great?" Nagisa cheered excitedly.

* * *

"I don't think I need to be there for this conversation," Rei finally added nervously. This sounded like an awful idea.

"But, Rei! You need to be there!"

"I think it would be better for Haruka if I'm not."

"But you can help me explain things."

"I'm sure you can manage, Nagisa."

"But…you might learn something!"

"Trust me, Nagisa, I know enough about where babies come from and sex. I think I'll be ok missing this," Rei insisted.

"You might learn something about gay sex, though. What about that?"

"I don't know that much about it, so I wouldn't be any help, and I can't think of a reason I'd need to know any more about it, so I still don't think I should go," Rei was to the point where he was about to make a run for it one way or the other.

"But Rei," Nagisa whined, sidling up to the taller teen with the most innocent expression he could manage plastered across his cherub cute face.

* * *

Haru suddenly had a bad feeling about this. He probably should have been paying more attention to the other two teens as they were conversing, but he'd ignored them in favor of getting dressed.

* * *

"Uh, I really…should…go…" Rei gulped when Nagisa slid one hand around his wrist. Why was it that as innocent and angelic as the shorter teen looked right now, he kind of reminded him of an axe murderer?

Nagisa stepped close, so naturally, Rei stepped back. And then he found the lockers. And Nagisa's hand found his neck. Then he was bending.

When Nagisa finally removed his lips from the taller teen's, he whispered soothingly, "So, you're coming with us then right?"

It was hardly surprising to anyone when Rei just nodded blankly.

* * *

Well, that was interesting. Not what he'd thought to see today, but then it wasn't all that surprising. He'd known Nagi had a thing for the guy for a while.

"Great!" Nagisa enthused, stepping back and away from the teen he'd just accosted but keeping one hand wrapped around the teen's wrist.

"Then we can go! I have the perfect place in mind. We'll need supplies for this!"

* * *

When Nagi had said he had someplace in mind, he'd thought his blonde haired friend had meant the grocery store.

But apparently not. Why? Because this was most definitely not the grocery store.

Although, they did seem to have candy. Strawberry flavored. That sounded good. Maybe he'd get some on the way out.

"You like strawberry. Don't you, Haru?"

When he nodded, Nagi grabbed a box of candy before grabbing him and leading him away, Rei still attached to his other hand.

* * *

"What about this one?"

Oh God. Not another one.

He wasn't sure how he got here. One minute he was refusing, and the next thing he knew, Nagisa's lips were molded against his own.

He was blushing just thinking about it.

"Rei?"

Blinking, Rei looked at the blonde haired teen standing beside him apparently asking if he thought this horribly vile, case-like thing with pictures of people doing things he really didn't want to contemplate would be a good one to get.

"No."

"Great!" Nagisa exclaimed before chunking it in the bright orange basket he had draped over one arm.

Rei twitched. What was the point in asking if he was just going to get it anyway? And where was Haru?

Looking around, Rei finally spotted Haru blissfully staring at a…lava lamp…of all things. The teen didn't even seem phased at all by the fact that they were in an adult store, which he wasn't even sure was legal, but…one glance at the clerk proved that no help would be coming from that direction.

Great. He just wanted to go home.

"What about this one?"

"No."

And toss. Into the basket it went.

Sneaking a peak, Rei was mortified to see all the things that Nagisa had managed to chunk into that horrid orange thing while he wasn't paying attention.

Aside from the now seven or eight awful things that couldn't even really be called movies, there were bright, fluffy, pink…handcuffs. And was that a…Nope. He wasn't thinking about it. He was not thinking about it at all. Not any. Nope. Never. Ever. Never ever.

None.

Zip.

Nada.

Oh God. He couldn't get it out of his head.

* * *

"Ok, we have everything we need to get started now!"

Rei was making odd noises. He kind of sounded like a dying animal. Or at least what he supposed a dying animal would sound like.

"Haru, are you ready?"

Haru nodded. He wouldn't disappoint Nagi even if he had no intention of watching whatever movie the teen had picked out.

"Ok, now pay attention, Haru. I'll explain as it goes along."

Haru turned obediently to stare at the screen. Rei shifted beside him. It didn't occur to him to wonder why he and Rei were kneeling on the floor in front of the couch instead of sitting on it with the blonde teen until the screen started churning out colors and sounds.

And then the thought he'd never had made sense, because he and Rei attempted to bolt at the same time, only to be unceremoniously pulled back down by the hands tangled in the backs of their shirts.

What the hell was this? There were people on screen, and they were… Naked…And doing…stuff…And the noises…

"Pay attention. I told you we were going to further your education, so let's begin. Shall we?"

Oh, God, no. Let's not begin. Let's leave. Let's go anywhere. Somewhere. Not here. Somewhere else.

* * *

How did he get dragged into this? This one time, he would have been quite content to throw Haru under the metaphorical bus. He did not want to watch this…this… There weren't even words for this stuff!

* * *

"Haru. This is sex."

"And sex makes babies," Nagisa continued, giving the traumatized teens his sweetest smile when they looked at him.

"But only sometimes."

"And, sex," Nagi paused, "Can be really fun, so people like to do it. A lot."

"Now, let's move along, K?"

Nagi moved one leg forward to wrap around Rei's throat, keeping him in place while he grabbed the remote.

"Now, Haru, I want you to watch carefully, and you too Rei."

Rei gulped, a furious shade of red, when Nagisa gave him a brilliant smile.

* * *

Haru looked away from his evil, maniacal blonde tormentor. To the screen. Because where else was he to look?

He sighed in relief when he noticed everything was quiet and there were just two guys on screen now.

If they were talking, he couldn't hear what they were saying, so he wasn't expecting it when one of the guys suddenly dropped to his knees. Oh. Maybe he had to apologize for something.

And then the other guy was getting…getting…naked. They were in an office for heaven's sake!

Haru's eyes widened. The one guy was broken. He didn't look normal. You know. Down _there._

Rei groaned, burying his face against Nagi's leg, so he could no longer see the screen.

What were they doing? Mouths did _not_ go down there. What the hell were they doing?

"Haru, this is what you would call a blowjob."

A what? There didn't seem to be a lot of working going on in that office, and what were they blowing exactly? And _what_ were they doing?

Suddenly, the guy that was standing had the other guy bent over the desk. And then his pants hit the ground.

Nagisa watched, amused, when Haru's eyes widened again. This was how an education should be given. With visual examples. Then, there was absolutely no confusion.

"Haru, this is the point where you should have lube. Ok?"

What was that? For what? Why? What were they _doing_?

And then the guy with the broken thing was…Haru drew a blank. He had no idea what was going on anymore.

Rei was making strangled, whining noises against Nagi's leg, and Nagi was looking at him like he'd solved all the world's problems.

"And make sure Rin prepares you."

Prepares him for what?

"It could hurt if he doesn't."

What could hurt? _That_? Whatever it was. Rin wasn't doing that to him. He wasn't sure what that was, but it was not allowed. Not at all.

Haru closed his eyes trying to get rid of the images that had been dancing before his eyes, but it wasn't working. He could still hear them for one. They were making mewling, groaning sounds that he was pretty sure were not normal, and when the screaming started, he tried making another break for it.

It didn't work.

"Haru, you need to keep watching. It's not over yet."

Rei groaned.

Haru decided that this was more than he could handle. He needed water. He needed Rin. He needed Makoto. He needed pretty much anything or anyone that could get him out of here.

And then it was over.

* * *

Nagi finally let his hand fall from the back of Haru's shirt, handing the raven haired teen a white shopping bag to take with him on his frantic dash out the door, before turning to smile down at the tall, blushing teen on the floor.

Life was good.

* * *

Rei groaned. He was doomed. He'd known this was an awful idea. He'd known he shouldn't have come. Truthfully, he wasn't exactly sure what had happened. He'd said no. He was sure he had. Then Nagisa, the boy with the face of an angel and the mind of an axe murderer, had somehow managed to change his mind.

Oh yeah. That's right. He'd kissed him. And his mind had just shut down. The next thing he knew, he'd been in _that_ store.

That store of great evilness with all the creepy things that he was pretty sure Nagi had thrown onto the counter to purchase. The creepy things that were still sitting in the two bags that Haru hadn't taken with him on his mad dash out the door.

A mad dash that Rei sincerely wished he could also execute. But he couldn't.

Why?

Because.

Because Nagisa still had one leg wrapped around his throat and was even now looking at him with angelic sweetness plastered across his angelic face that was harboring the mind of a demon.

A demon that was focused on him.

Rei gulped.

* * *

"What should we do now?" Nagisa asked peering down sweetly at the blue haired teen that was doing his best impression of a statue.

"I think…" Rei cleared his throat when his voice started to waver, "it might be time for me to go home."

Nagi smiled. It was an angelic smile. He knew it was, which was why he was more than pleased when his innocent expression sent shivers down the older teen seated below him.

"I called your parents earlier," Nagi told him sweetly. "I asked them if you could spend the night, since my parents were out of town."

It was actually kind of humorous that the prospect of a sleepover with him could elicit such a horrified response from the other teen.

"And guess what!" Nagi continued excitedly.

* * *

He was doomed. The very idea of spending the night alone with Nagisa was terrifying. And he knew he was going to. Because…

Because there was no way that his parents could have heard that voice coming from that face and thought anything other than how horrible it would be to let such a sweet, angelic child stay home all alone.

So he was doomed. A prisoner on death row, just waiting for confirmation that today was the day.

"They said yes! Actually, they said you could stay for the rest of the week and the weekend too!"

And there it was.

His order for execution was...

Confirmed.

He was…

_Doomed._

* * *

**Author's note: If you've been following Simply Touching, the first part of this chapter will seem familiar, but I'm going to start writing on it again, but I decided to also simultaneously work on Nagi and Rei's story. Hope you guys like it. I changed some of this chapter to be from Nagisa and rei's point of view so the story will flow better. For those who are familiar with ST, this story will be a bit more M rated as I think Nagi has the face of an angel and the mind of an axe murderer. :) **

**Also, if you're curious, this story begins paralleling with Simply Touching's Chapter 30.**

**Please Read & Review! I do much better writing with encouragement.**

**Also, I was considering getting some kind of social media site where you guys can poke me if I've been gone to long. Someone had suggested it to me, but I'm not sure what would work for that. Any ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from the author: I do not own in any way, shape or form, the anime, manga or any of the characters from Free!**

* * *

**Note: If you read the first chapter before this chapter was posted, you might want to go back and read it again. I went back and changed large portions of it to Nagisa and Rei's points of view to make the story flow better. **

* * *

Rei was avoiding him. At least, he was attempting it, which was admittedly difficult to do since the blue haired teen was spending the night in his house.

Maybe it was the video. Or it could have been the part right after the video when he'd asked what Rei wanted to do next. He'd been going for a nonchalant, innocent smile, but he had a feeling that the smile he'd worn when he'd asked that question was what was causing the problem at the moment.

"Rei?"

No answer.

"It's time for dinner. What do you want to have?"

Still no answer.

Well…if Rei wasn't going to answer…

Nagisa grinned wickedly.

"Well, if you don't care, then we're gonna have chocolate, k?"

Three…

Two..

One.

* * *

"Chocolate is not dinner!" Rei scolded as he peeked around the door frame into the kitchen.

He was going to keep at least fifteen feet between him and Nagisa at all times. Forever. Ok, maybe not forever, but at least for now.

"There you are! I was wondering what happened to you."

That smile. It wasn't fair. He was sure something evil was going on in the other teen's mind, but he just seemed so innocent.

"So no chocolate then?" Nagisa pouted.

Oh God. Nagisa's pout. It drew attention to his lips. The same lips that had been pressed against his earlier in the locker room.

* * *

Nagisa smiled when the blush bloomed across the blue haired teen's face before traveling down to encompass his neck in the sea of red kissed skin.

"Alright. We'll have something else then."

He could be agreeable. He just needed Rei to calm down and not be so jumpy. Besides, it's not like he was going to do anything to the teen tonight or anything. They had school tomorrow after all.

The next day though… Well, he made no promises.

* * *

"You guys! What were you thinking?" Makoto scolded them the moment they walked in the door.

For the most part, Rei tuned it out. He was, after all, as much of a victim of Nagisa's antics yesterday as Haruka had been.

"But, Mako…" Nagisa whined.

Fortunately, he hadn't been molested after the azure eyed teen had left. He'd been jumpy about the idea ever since Haru had made his mad dash to the door.

Thankfully though, Nagisa had shown no overt signs of doing anything to him, so he'd been able to sort of get to sleep last night. Although…

Nagisa may not have done anything, but Rei's own imagination had kept him up half the night.

"No. You guys terrorized Haru!"

Rei shot Makoto a look.

"I mean, no, Nagi. You terrorized Haru and Rei!"

"What? No I didn't! Well, maybe Haru, but Rei was fine. See. Look!"

Did Nagisa really think he was going to back his story? Why would he do that?

The smaller teen's hand slid into his, their fingers interlacing.

Refusing to so much as glance at Makoto, Rei stared at the wall. He wasn't going to say he hadn't been traumatized, but…he wouldn't pull away from the blonde haired teen either.

It was…nice. The feel of that warm hand in his.

* * *

Makoto was surprised. He wasn't sure what surprised him exactly.

Whether it was the fact that Nagi like the taller, blue haired teen or that it seemed that Rei might return the blonde's feelings, he wasn't sure.

Either way, it still didn't really excuse Nagi's behavior. Rin had said Haru was traumatized. But…

He gave up. Truthfully, it wasn't like he'd have been able to yell at them any more anyway.

"I'm going to go check on Haru as soon as school lets out, so there won't be any practice today."

* * *

"K!"

Rei hadn't shaken off his hand, so they were making progress. And no swim practice meant they'd go straight home after school. Then they'd have the rest of the night and the whole weekend alone together before his parents got home.

Hmm. Now the only question was whether or not he could get Rei to agree to let him play with his new toys.

Probably better to broach the subject gently.

* * *

When Nagisa smiled sweetly at him, Rei blushed harder. Somehow, he couldn't seem to get his body to let go of the blonde's hand and move away.

And the teen's smile just drew his gaze. And now he couldn't stop sneaking peeks at the other boy.

One glance.

Another.

And always the subject of his interest was the same.

Nagisa's face. His lips.

_Beautiful._

Especially when he smiled.

And even after class started, the feel of the pink eyed teen's lips on his continued to roam through his mind like one of those annoyingly good songs you could never stop singing until you found a different annoyingly good song to take its place.

He wouldn't mind. He wouldn't mind another kiss. To replay instead of the first one.

That thought alone surprised him and consumed him for the rest of the day all the way up until…

"We're home!"

* * *

**Author's Note: ** **So this chapter is a little late, but I forgot I had an exam. Also, I rewrote parts of the first chapter and the next chapter of Simply Touching and I wanted to put them up all at once.**

**Hope you guys like it. Let me know if you have anything specific you'd like to see in this story. I'm still sort of deciding where it's going, so I'm open to requests.**

**Thanks to my two reviewers!**

**Love you guys! Also, there's a link to my tumblr in my profile, but I'm still trying to figure out how to use it, so I'm open to advice. :D**


End file.
